The Day That Everything Changed
"The Day That Everything Changed" is the first episode of season one of Generator Rex and the first of the overall series. It debuted on April 23, 2010. Overview Fifteen-year-old Rex has the awesome power to morph parts of his body into anything he wants, but the evil Van Kleiss wants to kidnap Rex and his power! Plot prepares to battle.]] The episode begins with Rex narrating the current events and the explosion that spread nanites worldwide. A multi-faced EVO is rampaging through New York City, and Rex is called in to defeat and cure it. After the battle he is criticized for his performance and, frustrated by his lack of freedom, breaks out of Providence with his friend Bobo Haha after a ride through the Petting Zoo and goes on a road trip. In the city he meets and befriends another young man, Noah, who tells Rex not to hang out with the skaters. After the two talk for a couple minutes, Agent Six comes to retrieve Rex. At that point the Pack, a group of three EVOs named Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach, make themselves known. At first Skalamander appears to try reasoning with Rex, but that is quickly discarded when Biowulf attacks. During the melee, Rex, Bobo, and Noah are thrown through a portal to a mysterious land called Abysus. , Bobo, and Noah are tossed into Abysus.]] After Skalamander pushes Rex, Bobo, and Noah into the portal to Abysus, Van Kleiss walks towards the group as little flowers sprout around his feet. Rex notes that he is a nature controlling EVO which Van Kleiss affirms, though not in the way Rex understands. Van Kleiss explains who he and his Pack are and what they stand for. Van Kleiss then directs the group to his castle. As they walk through the deteriorated castle, Van Kleiss tells them that the nanites are a gift, and not a plague, to which Rex swiftly disagrees. Van Kleiss states that "they're not all savages" and that Rex has barely realized his full potential. Rex wonders how he can know about his full potential and power when he does not even know about his past, to which Van Kleiss promises he will tell him about his family history. He first tells Biowulf to take Noah and Bobo to the garden. After they leave he leads Rex to a throne room and explains the Nanite Event to him. After he finishes, Rex asks what the Nanite Project and Event have to do with him. Van Kleiss replies that it has everything to do with him, at which point numerous roots burst through the castle floor and seize Rex. Van Kleiss explains that his body is unstable and requires a constant, fresh supply of active nanites to ensure his survival. Then the pins on his fingers turn into needles and he stabs Rex's chest with them, causing Rex to groan in pain. In the "garden", Noah notes the statues are probably not statues, at which point Skalamander replies "smart kid" and takes a swing at them. Another fight with the Pack follows. Afterward, Noah and Bobo escape the Pack and rush back into the castle. and his friends flee from Van Kleiss.]] Rex is still trapped, and Van Kleiss states that he is disappointed in Rex for not fighting back. Noah and Bobo get back to where Rex and Van Kleiss are, and Bobo throws a large rock at Van Kleiss, which gives Rex the chance to fight back. After Rex kicks Van Kleiss into a wall with his Punk Buster, Rex, Noah, and Bobo flee on Rex's Boogie Pack, dodging gigantic roots and trees that try to take them down as they fly away from the castle. Van Kleiss manifests himself through very large trees and asks where Rex is running to, as Providence will just use him as a weapon and lock him up. This causes Rex's nanites to short out and the three crash into the forest. After the crash, Rex struggles to regain his powers back, but to no avail. The Pack appears a moment later through one of Breach's portals. Biowulf moves in to strike but is stopped by Agent Six. Six quickly dispatches the Pack, while Rex warns him about Van Kleiss. Six reveals Providence already knew about Van Kleiss but he was never a problem until now. Rex is glad to see Six, but a little disappointed that it was only him, as he figured that Providence would send an entire army after him. Six tells him they did, and indicates the remains of a small Providence army ensnared in vines and being drained of nanites. Six tells Rex not to think about it. Just then Van Kleiss appears, breaking up the conversation and begins to attack. Van Kleiss keeps Agent Six away while Rex can do nothing but watch. Noah and Rex suddenly realize that Van Kleiss does not just control the earth itself, but that he is "a part of it" and Rex realizes that all of Abysus is infected with live nanites that are tied to Van Kleiss. Rex's nanites reactivate and he goes for the final blow on Van Kleiss with the Big Fat Sword. It connects and Van Kleiss is cut in half, but as Rex, Noah, Bobo, and Agent Six leave, Van Kleiss resurrects himself with matter from his land. Agent Six decides that Rex does indeed need more freedom and introduces him and Bobo to their new room. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Noah was hired by White Knight to keep an eye on Rex and influence him in order to make him more obedient. Cast Errors * In the scene where Rex, Noah and Bobo fight with Van Kleiss, part of Bobo's head is gray when it should be brown. * In the scene where Rex, Noah and Bobo hide behind the vine that Van Kleiss created, Rex removed his right gloves. However, in the next scene where Six was hit by Van Kleiss' tree, his right hand was gloved again. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes